


Here kitty kitty

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, ffxiv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: As the crew dons their FFXIV costumes, Noctis starts slipping into character





	Here kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Man, these were some REALLY tough clothes to draw


End file.
